Neon Genesis Evangelion: You will (not) cry
by Whitethorn23
Summary: Evangelion is a property of Gainax and Hideki Anno, I do not own Evangelion. After the events of You Can (Not) Advance, Shinji is turned into a beast of terrifying power due to the violent rage of a man who lost everything. Now, in a world drowned in crimson and driven by a desire to atone, he must learn to decide what he may become: A destructive devil or a redeemed human?
1. Chapter 1

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: You will (not) cry**

**1\. Prologue**

**Unknown battlefield**

**19,000 B.C.E**

Planet earth, eons before the rise of Mankind, was home a much more different species that were deadlocked in a devastating war against the advance of colossal creatures that left devastation with their very footsteps. The hills and fields around them were red as the bloody pits of hell itself, with only the broken pieces of the skyscrapers that once made cities protruding from the ground in different directions. The land looked as if it were the corpse of a massacred animal, the buildings themselves were its very bones left standing after the slaughter. Soldiers adorned in white power armor attacked a large, serpent-type alien that glided across the skies above the battlefield and repelling any attacks to it with glowing hexagons and concentrated energy attacks. But despite the advanced firepower of the army, it seemed hopeless that they could not stop the monster's advance towards a large fortress where "she" resided. Taking cover in a nearby ruin, a soldier drew out his radio and said in his dialect:

"We cannot stop the 14th, it advances onto the Second's scent like a perfected hunter, we're taking heavy losses out here!"

The message blared across the communications of the soldiers, reaching their superiors, three robed elders, in the main command structure that sat roughly 90 kilometers from the battlefield. The elders talked amongst themselves and discussed possible options to repel the advancing creature or else their world will end...

**1: **_We have no other options, we must dispatch the Seraphim into battle_

**2:** _I agree, the 14th shall not rest until it becomes one with the Second and ends all life on this world._

**3** (to his underlings)**: **_Dispatch the Seraphim to battle! Full power release!_

At the edge of the battlefield, several hundred thousand, cloaked figures who appeared to be restrained to their places watched as their restraints fell to the ground before them. Throwing off their cloaks, revealing their true forms. Their bodies were covered by a strange crystal that was shaped around their bodies like plated battle armor, their skin was pale and sickly, and their mouths were covered by crystal mouth guards. Their eyes were radiating a deep, crimson glow that would terrify any normal hostile opponent. Their bodies developed a bright radiance , and began generating numerous blades upon their limbs as they let out violent war cries and charged forward into battle with the serpent. Running past the soldiers that continued to fight against the invader, they charged up the sides of fallen buildings and other forms of debris and took to the sky, gliding onto the Serpent by using a special set of winged blades. Drawing their own swords for battle, they ripped through the beast's AT barrier like it was simply spider webs that had got in their way before sinking their blades into the creature's flesh. Its altitude began to fall, but the Serpent unleashed an AT burst that physically pushed the Seraphim soldiers off its body with a sea of hexagons. Many of the Seraphim survived by landing on rooftops of buildings or on the sides of collapsed ones, while others died from either impalement on debris or having their bodies destroyed by the AT burst.

Undeterred, the surviving Seraphim proceeded to resume their attack on the creature and tore into its flesh like a predator gorging itself on a feast. The creature's bright blood sprayed across the battlefield before violently exploding into a towering cross of light, sending a wave of red material surging across the entire battlefield in all directions. In the command center, the subordinates of the Elders let out cheers of excitement and praise as a group of 900 Seraphim soldiers emerged from the smoke of the explosion that had obscured their monitor's view of the battlefield. The elders turned to themselves and reentered deliberation...

**1: **_Only 900 of the Seraphim were able to survive the destructive force of the 14th's demise today._

**2: **_We continue to lose more of them and our own forces every passing cycle to the Beasts of the Second, and dissent continues to grow within our ranks._

**3: **_The Fanatics continue to gather fervor, they conspire to begin a union with the Second in order to achieve what they call "divine union" of our entire race._

**1:** _There is so little of us left, we cannot even considered a race anymore._

**2: **_ We need a plan to either preserve our line or escape this wretched world._

Deadlocked in deliberation, the elders' debate was eventually interrupted by the sound of alarms sounding across their installation and talk of an insurrection was being reported as "in Progress" by the system itself. Monitors revealed images of armed soldiers attacking staff and other personnel in the structure, in which a masked, fourth Elder appeared on the monitor and issued a formal announcement...

**4: **_The time for resistance against the divine is over, we shall commence the glorious ascension of our race to the new beginning._

**_4 days later_**...

The First Elder limped from hiding, wounded by the battle that was ripping its way across their last bastion and into a shuttle. Placing a text that depicted a Tree of Sephiroth on the cover into a metal container and reciting a strange incantation, causing a hexagonal pattern to form around the text. He then sealed the container, then took control of the shuttle and tried to fly away in order to escape the structure, hoping to find a way to counter the threat of the "Ascensionists" goal.

"_They have doomed us all. The Second remains sealed, but it won't be long until they find a way to bypass the seal and commence the union. Though, that foolish elder proclaimed that they had a way to bypass the need for the second's role in the impact."_

As he pondered the situation before him, his shuttle began to shake as the sky's color began to change as if a vibrant rainbow began to dot across the sky. The shaking eventually proceeded to accelerate, windows shattered as his altitude dropped violently and the gravity in the ship began to fluctuate uncontrollably before slamming into the ground amidst some ruins. Trapped inside the cockpit of the ship and buried in the debris, The elder had one, single look into the sky and saw a sign that caused him to fall into despair. The sky was filled with a growing and expanding circle of vibrant colors, which meant that the one thing that he feared had come to fruition: The Doors of Guf had opened.

_**Several Centuries **_**_Later_**

**Aztec Excavation ****Site**

**Mexico**

**September 5th, 2010**

Centuries since the "Precursor" extinction, Humanity had emerged and rose up as the dominant force of the earth. They created multiple diverse cultures and civilizations, mastering their environments to ensure their survival. But, Progress always came at a cost, as wars and other conflicts raged across the ages ranging from their ideals to the spark that started the fire. In Mexico, at the excavation of some Aztec ruins in the mountains, a team of archaeologists were in the process of tunneling deep into antechambers amidst a series of worn-down Aztec temples and ruined structures of what had appeared to be homes. One of the archaeologists, Malcolm Lowell, was digging in the ruins of one house when his tool had struck something metallic...

"What the?" The man said as he began wiping the dirt away. Upon clearing the dirt away, he discovered a sheet of rusted metal with a faded emblem adorned on its side and something poking out from underneath the metal. Looking up, He noticed a colleague, a muscular dark-skinned man, and shouted "Oi, Hector, could you give me a hand here?"

The man turned to his co-worker and said "Hey Mal, what's up?".

Malcolm, panting after trying to lift the metal sheet up, said "Listen, I found some kind of metal here, and it looks like there's something underneath it. Can you get some guys together and help me lift this thing?" In which Hector acknowledged his colleague and notified some of the Mexican workers who aided the archaeologists to get some tools and a tow truck to lift the metal up. After digging out the metal and lifting the sheet up, Malcolm pulled the item underneath it out, revealing it to be a book.

"Is that...a book?" Hector asked.

"Looks like some kind of text, but what really surprises me is that it's got a Sephiroth on the cover." Malcolm commented as he looked over the text in his hands.

"Isn't the Tree of Sephiroth something normally affiliated with Hebrew folklore and Kabbalah?" Hector said.

"Yeah, but the writing that's on the tree in the circles doesn't seem to be Hebrew." Malcolm commented, referring to the symbols that were engraved in the circles on the cover.

Hector looked to the circles and noticed the intricate symbols that seemed to form a type of language, in which Malcolm decided to take the book over to one of the tents to have it examined...

**Hello there, this is my first actual Evangelion story. It's going to a little complex to understand, but as it comes out, you might be interested. This is just the prologue of the story, which introduces something that plays a crucial role as the story progresses. When the official chapter 1 starts, It'll be time-skipped to up shortly after the events of _You Can (Not) Advance'_s ending in which the secondary antagonist is introduced. On a final note, I do NOT own the evangelion series as all rights belong to Gainax and Hideki Anno. **


	2. Chapter 2: Embers

**Chapter 1: Embers Burn in a Sea of Red**

**New Manhattan, New York**

**United States of America**

**9:30 pm**

New Manhattan, a successor to the previous one which was waylaid following the events of the Second Impact, was now a repeat of the past as the streets and suburban areas were almost drowned in a sea of blood red LCL. The entire world watched the events which had unfolded in Japan, in which the Impact event "rippled" across the globe as red tsunamis pelted the coastal cities of other countries and minor earthquakes were felt across the globe. Just outside a tunnel into the city, a man with black and grey hair emerged from his car after it was partially submerged by LCL and climbed up to its roof. Carefully making his way out by crossing over the roof of some of the cars. As he approached a stone bridge, he was approached by a colleague of his who exclaimed "Rowland, are you okay?!"

The man nodded and responded with "I'm good Carter, but what the fuck just happened? Why is there LCL flowing inland?" in which the man, Carter, helped him onto the bridge as Rowland caught his breath from the jumping effort.

As the man stood up, Carter explained to his colleague "I don't know, but the radio said that something big happened over in Japan. Something people are saying was like a new Impact."

Rowland's eyebrows shot up upon hearing that news; a new Impact is a thought that terrifies even the most hardened of individuals in the world. Seeing the bright red circles blanketing the sky and drowning the world in a sea of red would invoke the idea of the apocalypse in the minds of every living thing. But something became more concerning on the mind of Rowland; his daughter, Jessica...

"I need to get back home, Carter. Jess is back at the House." Rowland said to his friend.

Exasperated, Carter responded "That's not going to be easy, half of the neighborhoods are under LCL and the roads are jammed up with vehicles."

Unfazed, Rowland left Carter's side and charged along the bridge and onto an embankment that paralleled the road. The very large amount of red was headache-inducing to him, but he had to focus on the task before him; getting to his daughter who was at home. As people continued to climb from the LCL filled freeway, Rowland forced his way through the crowds of people panicking, some asking "My husband, has anyone seen my husband?" or "Where is My son/Daughter/Baby?". He continued to press on, marching right into the residential district that he had lived in.

The state of the district caused the 50-year-old man's stomach to turn over; the majority of the buildings and streets were smeared in LCL like a sea of blood. The streets themselves were difficult to walk on, as the LCL made the streets slick and traction was rare to have. Roland struggled to reach the building, trudging up to his home and getting inside through the broken door. Pushing what debris he can out of the way, he found his 23-year-old daughter at the top of the steps, lying as still as the materials around her.

"Jess, Jess...Jess!" Rowland said.

He struggled to climb the stairs, constantly sliding back down them due to the LCL and slamming into the steps on the way down. Making one final attempt, he reached out and clasped Jess's hand and climbed his way up to her. As he climbed up, the man pulled his daughter onto the floor and began to perform CPR in order to see if he could invoke any response from her at the best of his ability. However, his efforts did not bear fruit as she showed no response in which he checked her pulse to see if she bore any signs of life, but there was none to be felt. Rowland sat back, despair invading his mind as he felt his heart sink like a boulder as tears began to flood his eyes. He screamed in horror, lamenting the passing of his child, the only rock in his life...

**One week later**

Rowland sat at the bar, sipping a glass of whiskey among the few patrons that were present in the bar. His graying hair had grown longer, his beard had grown out as well, and his expressions had largely soured and showed both fatigue and quick irritation. The topics of discussion seemed to only irritate him, as the words coming from their lips were mostly the same topics pertaining to the incident which had occurred long ago. He had seen plenty of news reports detailing the extent; a near third impact event had occurred in Japan, and NERV, the organization in charge of the Evangelion weapons were under suspicion and military scrutiny. As he continued to drink, a young man in his mid-20's entered the bar, dressed in a black hoodie, denim jeans and brown work boots. He walked over to Rowland and said "Hey, Old man."

"James, have a seat." The older man said, gesturing to the young man.

The man sat down as Rowland inquired "Has those matters been resolved?"

James turned to the old man and said "Yeah, there's a special facility that the company is willing to provide to you and I've got some friends proving fresh material in the form of maximum security inmates to use. Plus, your old archaeologist colleague is allowing you to use the translation program and that book which comes with it."

"Good, I can handle manpower for the staff." The old man said, before continuing with "Did you also happen to look into that...other matter that I requested?"

Nodding in response, James explained "The Impact event was caused by the Evangelion, particularly a special unit which was sort of the front-liner for the Japan Headquarters of NERV, designation: Unit 01. And you won't believe who the pilot is."

Placing the glass down with a loud *THUD*, the grizzled Rowland said "Try Me."

"It's...a kid. Not just any kid, the very son of the guy who ran the show for the Japan Chapter of NERV. Name's Shinji Ikari." James said.

Grasping the glass tightly and containing his rage, Rowland placed a wad of cash onto the table that James took and pocketed. Rowland entered his thoughts as James left, thinking:

"_Ikari, you will face the weight of the sin you've committed against me in spades and in the end, I will deny you the very thing that you seek when I am done: Death."_

**Note: I will be away this weekend, so expect delays for the next chapters.**


End file.
